yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Noble Knight
| fr_name = Chevalier Noble | de_name = Edler Ritter | it_name = Nobile Cavaliere | romaji = Seikishi | trans = Holy Knight | image = Noble_Knight_Medraut.jpg | caption = "Noble Knight Medraut" | sets = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 Strategy Guide * Galactic Overlord * Return of the Duelist * Abyss Rising * Cosmo Blazer * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Extra Pack - Sword of Knights * Judgment of the Light * Shadow Specters | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Noble Knight", referred to as "Sacred Knight" in the anime and some video games, and known as "Holy Knight" ( Seikishi) in the OCG, is an archetype of Warrior-Type monsters used by Sherry LeBlanc in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It was introduced in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 Strategy Guide and received its first support in Return of the Duelist with "Noble Arms - Gallatin". The "Noble Arms" archetype is comprised of weapons based on those of the Knights of the Round Table, and lends support to this archetype. All of the Noble Knights (except Joan) are based on the Round Table of Arthurian legend and use their original Welsh names. Playing Style The archetype based on three playing styles: Spell/Trap Card control (With the effect of "Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr" and "Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights"), Equip Spells for Warrior-Type monsters with various effects (with 4 released so far) and LIGHT Normal Monsters (1 of them being a Normal Monster itself and 2 treated as one while face-up on the field). Gemini monsters like "Elemental HERO Neos Alius" and "Knight Dei Grepher" can be useful in this Deck since they are treated as Normal Monsters on the field, making the Special Summon of "Noble Knight Gawayn" and "Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn" easier and can be used with "Gemini Spark" for card advantage. Since they are sent to the Graveyard somewhat fast by the effect of "Noble Knight Gawayn" and "Noble Knight Medraut", it is a good idea to run "Pot of Avarice" in the Deck to fuel the effect of "Medraut" and if you don't get it quickly, you can run "Lightray" monsters like "Lightray Daedalus" and "Lightray Gearfried" because they will be Summoned relatively easy. It is a great idea to run "Honest" in the Deck since they all are LIGHT Warrior-Type monsters (Except "Laundsallyn"). Another good addition to the Deck is "Gilford the Legend", who when Summoned allows you to bring all of your "Noble Arms" back and equip them to your Warriors, setting up more combos and increasing the longevity of the Deck. Also consider adding "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei" which gains an additional attack per each equipped card. For the Extra Deck, it is suggested to run Xyz Monsters that require Warrior or LIGHT monsters as materials, like the "Heroic Champions", "Comics Hero King Arthur", "Blade Armor Ninja", "Constellar Omega" and "Starliege Paladynamo". Recommended cards External links * Pojo Release in Lord of Tachyon Galaxy * manjyomethunder.twoday OCG Extra Pack - Swords of Knights * yugioh-card OCG Extra Pack - Swords of Knights * http://www.icv2.com/articles/news/26317.html Release in Shadow Specters